Sleepover
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: The title don't truly describe the story but i didn't know something better... Aphrodi call's Suzuno and asks him to watch a movie together, it turns out in...LOVE
1. Chapter 1

XD I'M OVERFLOWING WITH INSPIRATION THESE DAY'S...

THIS COUPLE IS SOO KAWAIII!

ENJOY ;)

"What an utterly boring day.." Aphrodi had finished his homework and was now wondering what he should do.

"maybe i can ask Suzuno and Nagumo to watch a film with me or something..." he taked his phone and texted Suzuno.

the response came fast "Nagumo is going to the beach with his teammates from Prominence but i can come"

Aphrodi smiled and texted back "OK my parents are going to Spain for five days, wanna sleep here?"

Suzuno smiled when he recieved Aphrodis response and texted "sleepover? cool! i'm heading to your home now!"

The blue-eyed boy taked a bag with clothes and in five minutes he was at Aphrodi's house, it was already eight o clock so Aphrodi baked some food for him.

''Wow you're really good in making sushi Teru-kun!"  
The blonde smiled happily "thanks, what film should we watch?" he goes to sit on the leather couch next to Suzuno.''ehm..Maybe Scary Movie 4?" The ice user chuckled and wiped some lefted sushi from Aphrodi's cheek.  
The red-eyed boy blushed "yeah, that movie is cool" he walked to the tv and putted the disc in the dvd-player. It was a very scary movie "The werewolf has killed the mother! what's gonna happen to the baby now?" Suzuno shivered. Aphrodi smirked, he wasn't scared at all "The baby is gonna be eaten by the clown.."

Suzuno yelled and burried his head in the blonde's hair ''i don't wanna see this..''

Aphrodi wrapped an arm around the ice user his shoulder ''should we watch another? Narnia or something?" he gently stroked a hairlock out of Suzuno's eye. The white-haired boy nodded "Narnia is ok.."

The red-eyed boy smiled and putted another disc in the dvd-player. When he sat back on the couch he felt that Suzuno was going to sit closer to him, the ice user breathed softly in his neck then he whispered "i must say something to you.."

"tell me.." Suzuno wrapped his arms around Aphrodi's neck, making him blush like mad "i love you..'' then the ice user brought Aphrodi's face closer to him "Can i?'' "You have my permission" "does that mean you love me too?" "more then anything else in the world..." Then the two boy's locked lips, they slipped their tongue in at exactly the same moment, mading the perfect kiss.

THE CHAPTER ENDS HERE...I KNOW IT'S SHORT

THE NEXY CHAPTER I GONA BE A LEMON..

THANKS FOR READING...

I LOVE YOU GUYS...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MAKING A LEMON FOR THIS COUPLE WAS SO AWESOME…

I LOVE THEM!

HOPE U LIKE IT!

Suzuno was lying on top of Aphrodi. The boy's were still sharing kiss after kiss.

"F…fuusuke…" Aphrodi moaned when Suzuno placed a hand in the middle of his pants.

The ice user smiled loveling and he softly squeezed a place of Aphrodi the other boy thought he would never touch. The blonde smiled and stroked Suzuno's hair "I love you" he started to take the white-haired boy's dark-blue trunks off.

"Do you really want me Terumi?" The ice user pushed himself up and placed his hands on the blonde his shoulders so that he could look him right in the eyes.

Aphrodi's eyes were boiling over with love when he said

"You don't know how much I want you, I'm blessed to get the chance to know you like this…Fuusuke"

Suzuno brought his face closer to Aphrodi's and he softly bited his nose

"Your eyes are like wine Terumi, I get drunk every time I look into them…" the ice user taked Aphrodi's pants and shirt off and when he saw that the other boy already had an erection he taked his boxers off too.

Suzuno was surprised, he'd never know Aphrodi had such a sexy body.

"So you wanted to know me?" Suzuno taked The blondes cock in one hand.

"Yeah...I wanna know every single part of your body, I wanna make it mine…" Aphrodi panted heavily.

The ice user chuckled and kissed him "Good kids get what they want.." he opened his mouth and began to suck Aphrodi's dick.

The blonde moaned like crazy "KYAAA! Keep on…." He grabbed Suzuno's dick and pumped it as fast as he could. Suzuno smirked "we're making each other slippery wett aren't we?" he spreaded Aphrodi's butthole "WOW your butthole is pink...what a beauty.." he putted two fingers inside and explained every part. "i…I'm gonna cumm, Fuusuke…"

The blonde felt that his dick was preparing for it and he pushed his cock into Suzuno.

The ice user yelled when the sperm was streaming in his butthole, it was so much… to much for him… "Aphrodi take it out! It does pain!"

But the blondes mind was to blurred, he didn't heard Suzuno's cries.

The ice user fastly taked the cock out of himself "what do you think you were doing?"

Aphrodi blinked "I thought you liked it.."

Suzuno frowned "yeah but it was to much for me, why didn't you listen?"

The god blinked several times, his mind still was blurred and he couldn't get his head together but he understanded that he'd go a bit to far "sorry Fuusuke" he looked up to Suzuno with puppy-eyes.

The white-haired boy couldn't stand so much cuteness and kissed the red-eyed boy

"I'm not mad but it was to much for the fist time.."

Aphrodi smiled and kissed the ice user back "let's go to bed shall we? We can continue tomorrow..,as you want" he walked to the door and leaded Suzuno to his bedroom.

The ice user laid down and cuddled his face in Aphrodi's neck.

"sleep well Fuusuke"

"Sleep well Terumi"

CHICHICHI I'M SUCH A PERVERT..

THASNKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
